Innocence
by Dolores Storey
Summary: Every villain, no matter how awful, was innocent once. That is a lesson Rey must learn. Flash backs to Ben and Finn's childhood


New Star Wars fan fiction. I've taken an accidental break from fan fiction, I forgot how much I love it. Thanks for reading, may the Force be with you,

Dolores Storey

* * *

 **Innocence**

Concentration was nearly impossible. Memories Rey never wanted to see again flooded her mind, shooting her back into the present. Luke sighed, sitting down in front of her. He took her small hands within his and turned them over, inspected her callused palms.

"Your enemies and your allies share these hands. They share these wrists," he gripped her shoulders, "These arms," then playfully prodded her nose, "Your face. We are all the same in the Force, Rey. We are all living beings. Species, races, sex, age. These are small, useless details. They don't matter in the end."

Rey couldn't wrap her head around it, and the confusion that scrunched up on her face made that obvious to her Jedi master.

"Close your eyes," Ordered Luke, "Let the Force guide you. Picture the lives of your friends."

She did as told, feeling nervous as she tried to think into the lives of others. How was that even possible? However, just as Luke told her, it became easier than expected.

She saw a small boy, no older than five, running through a field. His big smile and child-like eyes made it clear to Rey that this boy was in fact a very young Finn. He threw a figure of a starfighter into the air. "Mommy, look!" He called out, "I'm making it fly! Just like the real ones!"

The memory soon froze, red flames built up around the boy and the thought vanished from her mind.

"Mommy! Help me!" It was Finn again, roughly the same age. He cried out with such force, Rey was certain his vocals would break. He wailed and screamed as fire built up around him and the small shack he called home was engulfed. His mother's calls for help were enveloped by rushing winds of a giant starfighter above him.

"Mommy! Mama, where are you? Mommy!"

"Hold still!" The trooper holding him gripped the boy even tighter, causing him to cough at the pressure on his lungs. The trooper was young, still short and youthful. Her feminine voice rang through Rey's mind, making it obvious that this trooper was all too familiar. _Phasma? But she would be just a child herself._ It was true. But the teenager did not let her childish form get to her as she dragged Finn into a nearby ship. He fought with all his might, but the boy was over powered. Soon his calls were forced back into his mouth as Phasma threw him into the ship.

"Rey, wake up."

Rey nearly leapt off the ground, her heart pounding at what she had just seen. Luke kept her still, calming her. "You can't change what the past has made, Rey." He said, loosening his grip on her. "Now, think back again, it will be okay, I promise-"

"No! Not after what I just saw!"

"This will not be a painful memory, Rey. I will help you, guide you." A small smile came over the elder, "Do you trust me?"

"I… yes…"

"Then close your eyes again."

This memory came quicker than before. Another young boy with chubby cheeks and dark hair was being ticked by an older blonde man.

"Uncle Luke! Hey!" The boy giggled, trying to wiggle away. Luke laughed, tickling under his arms and ribs, "Try to fight me then, Ben, come on!"

Ben pouted, grabbing his uncle's hands and suddenly stopping him. Was this some sort of training lesson? Loose dirt and rocks raised from the ground and spun around the boys until Ben easily stood from Luke's lap.

"Good!" Luke cheered, "You did great! You see, your size doesn't matter, the Force will make up for your height."

Ben smiled big at his uncle, "I'm still gonna get big like you, right, Uncle Luke?"

Suddenly a young woman grabbed Ben from behind, wrapping him up in her arms. "Maybe if you keep eating your vegetables." His mother kissed the top of his head, making him stick out his tongue in disgust. "Ew! I'm not eating anything green!"

Rey awoke from the vision once more. "Who was that?" she muttered, "He looked so familiar…?"

Luke sighed, shaking away the memory from his own mind. " _That_ , Rey, is whom you call your enemy. Ben Solo, or as you know him, Kylo Ren."

Rey scooted back, "That's not true. He couldn't have been such a…"

"Such a good kid?"

"…Yeah."

"He was. He was innocent once. Smart and kind. He used the Force like it was made just for him. You see Rey, no matter how terrible an enemy may seem, remember that they were a child once. They had moments of happiness and bliss. They cried over broken toys and laughed at their pets. The light side of the Force is inside of everyone, Rey, no matter how dark they seem to be. If Darth Vader could be redeemed then so can Ben."

Rey let out a heavy breath and looked down at her hands. She didn't want to admit Luke was right. She wanted to keep that vicious memory of Kylo Ren and his awful actions in her mind, fueling her anger. However, that fuel was a lie, it was an incomplete story. A story Rey was just beginning to learn.

 _He has the same hands as mine._ She thought, _He was just as innocent as I was. I'm capable of what he has done but… he is capable of what I am too._


End file.
